Small Holidays
by YukariMusa
Summary: Drabbles on Ciel and Sebastian's eternal life together and their idea of keeping each other entertained with small National holidays, everyday! For those who don't know what that is, it's like hug day and eat cake day. Cute and long! Demon Ciel! Neko Ciel in a chapter! Rated T for a sexual reference and some swears


Earl Ciel Phantomhive. A common name in London, especially since after the burning of London, the tycoon ( but young ) boy assisted the Queen in rebuilding the city by donating money, buying goods that London was unable to afford at the time, and hiring and advertising workers from all over the world. As well as he joined other affluent business persons. For example, Lau who was the head of Asian and British trading from Asia, hired locals from Asia as well as sold ( to Earl Phantomhive ) goods like spices, food, and warm clothing for those who had no homes. Another example would be the Prince of India, Prince Sohma, who hired local workers from India to help reconstruct London, work in public kitchens to serve warm curry to those with no food, and to trade some goods as well ( all of this being paid by Ciel Phantomhive ). The Midlfords assisted in clean up as well, paying ( though not nearly as much the Earl Phantomhive ) for goods.

Many might have thought, why is a thirteen year old wealthy owner of a toy company paying for the reconstruction of London? Simple really. The Queen was busy paying for materials to literally re build London. And since every country knew of the money crisis Europe was in, they raised their prices on lumber and tools. Simply a matter of Supply and Demand. Ciel Phantomhive was the Queens loyal guard dog, so it only seemed realistic for him to help the Queen financially in any way possible... as well as emotionally. Many people perished in the fire and left many people heartbroken and sadly, many children orphaned. So the head of Funtom Toys, ironically and shockingly, sometimes would walk the ashy streets of London with his faithful butler and occasionally Lizzy, and pass out toys to the children. Another frequent question would be, why is Earl Phantomhive practicably handing out his money and riches? That too is simple. He would benefit from it. Luckily, his vacation house didn't have any damage, but his manor for the second time in three years did. So he too, had to rebuild, but insisted to the Queen that London and the people she guides come first. But... Ciel Phantomhive is smart and only does things if it would benefit him. All of the toys he passed out to lift the spirits of poor children, all of the goods he bought and all of the people he hired to help London would only result in... more money. That good reputation would create a, "Oh... Funtom cares for the children!" or, "The boy truly is a life savor!" and therefore, help his business.

After roughly a year and a half of building and misery, most of London was repaired. Everyday routines and rituals took a while to start back up, but soon, everyone was back on track. And that left Ciel Phantomhive exhausted. His company had never been so popular before, and other foreign countries were asking for factories i their countries as well. People he put in charge of foreign factories in other countries sent him letters about progress and needed more money for more of this sort of plastic, this sort of needle, this sort of silk, so on and so forth. Meaning well after Ciel Phantomhive wasted his money, regained his money, had his manor rebuilt, and with no knowledge to anyone else, had his soul almost eaten, he had more paperwork.

It's because of his busy schedule that he had no time for things. For example, his fiancée, Elizabeth Milford, got very upset with him when he could not spend Valentines day with her due to the fact that Funtom's candy branch was shooting though the charts. His maid, Mey-Rin, was upset when on Halloween, his toy company as well as candy company was too busy so he could not celebrate her favorite scary holiday. His ( poor excuse ) of a cook, Bardroy was disappointed when Ciel was too busy with again, Funtom candies and toys, on Easter and Bard missed his chance to cook his young master a meal. Finnian, the Gardner, was saddened when Ciel was too busy on his not really a holiday considering his didn't attend school, but more like a break on the first day of Spring when Ciel was away on a business trip. So poor Finny missed his chance to show Ciel the newly showing green grass that started to seep through snow. His Butler was upset and saddened that his young master was away on a business trip... on his birthday. Even the Yard was upset ( because they couldn't write some humiliating pity filled article about him ) as well as everyone else that was close to him, and even those who had thanked him for rebuilding their city and pride felt pity, because Ciel Phantomhive age fourteen now, was away on a business trip, too busy with Funtom on Christmas and New Years.

It was the important days when everyone who loved him needed and wanted him. But then, there were the small days. And those small days, were the days were he made up for those holidays i which he was absent. But they may not have known it. For example, December 28, Ciel would call all of his servants into his tea room and they would play cards for hours with no end. Another example would be May 1, Ciel would order Sebastian to tell the others to wear their pajamas all day, but still resume their duties. Another one, was possibly every ones favorite... was September 21 when everyone, including the prideful cold stone faced master, would say 'please' and 'thank you'.

That happiness lasted for a year maybe. Sadly, and unexpectedly, Earl Ciel Alexander Phantomhive died on August 26, 1889.

Little did everyone know, he wasn't really dead dead. He was very much alive, and he would be... for eternity. His butler, Sebastian and him would remain and live in hell for eternity. Sebastian hated him for some time, he worked on "preparing" his food for years, only to complete his goal to get the food... but there was no food. Ciel was pained by it as well. It didn't really strike him how much he cared for his butler until he meet other demons that told him of Sebastian's previous Masters and how he would be a tutor, a butler, a pet, a slave, a boyfriend, a husband... Ciel quickly rephrased cared for loved. It hurt Ciel to know that the person he loved most, hated him most. At some point, he got so low, that the once Earl returned to Earth in disguise and asked every grim reaper he knew, including Grell which is a shocker because he's so stupid, on how he could kill a demon... himself. Not how to kill a demon with his own hands himself, but rather how to kill a demon that is him with his own hands... suicide.

Sebastian being one hell of a butler discovered this and saw how arrogant he had been. He didn't want this and or did his young master. But then again... it was this brats fault that he had no food... he was starving! He needed some sort of proof that the boy was still himself. Soul or not. It wasn't his heart ( which circulates blood through the body... not create emotions! ) that wanted him to believe that Ciel was still his beautiful Ciel, but more like the chemicals in his brain that kept those thoughts and emotions and made his body react to them: sweaty palms, heart pace increasing, twitching, blushing, stomach swirling... his love for Ciel. But that other side was telling him other wise: . . .I' . .BOUND.

It wasn't until he saw the crying boy on his knees in front of the fireplace in his bedroom with a dagger through his chest. He wasn't crying in physical pain, but emotional. Undertaker lied to him... a simple human made dagger wouldn't kill a creature that was supposed to live forever... and that is what made him cry. An eternity with those hate contains, cold faced and hearted butler that he once and still loved. Sebastian ran to his young master scooping him up in his arms as Ciel begged him to end his life. When Sebastian refused, Ciel threatened to order him to do it. Ciel cried and pleaded and begged to know why Sebastian wanted him at his side if he had no repayment? He was worthless. He was Sebastian's eternal curse. Or at least he thought so, until he felt a single black tear drip down on his face. A tear that did not belong to him...his butler, his love, was crying, pleading, begging his master to stay with him. He begged for forgiveness and apologized for his self centered actions that lead up to his masters pain. He embraced his master tighter, holding him closer so that their stomachs pressed together and their necks could feel the blood pulsing through. Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler... his love's neck and whispered, "kiss me..."

**February 1, 1900 **

Ciel ran into the kitchen in his night clothes, his bare feet hitting the tile floors before he jumped up at wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian as best as he could. Sebastian stumbled back a bit before sitting his Master on the kitchen table. He turned around, already fully clothed with a spatula in hand, "Is there something you need Young Master? It's only five, you do not need to be awake for another hour or two."

Ciel swung his hanging feet back and forth playfully. He had sadly not grown an inch, and never would. "It's February first Sebastian."

Sebastian's face went blank in aggravation and perhaps a look meaning he forgot. Ciel smirked and let himself off the table running over to the freezer knowing Sebastian was pretty upset that he forgot and he had already started to prepare breakfast. Ciel reached into the freezer and pulled out some ice cubes, and some milk.

When he placed them on the counter, Sebastian set off to get the rest of the ingredients for the requested breakfast dish. "Don't worry, Sebby. You can have what you made."'

Sebastian glared at Ciel before starting to mix everything in the newly modeled blender before placing the frozen containments in a bowl handing it to Ciel with a ornate silver spoon. Ciel dipped his spoon in the creamy frozen dish and put it in his mouth, savoring the taste with a victorious smirk, "Happy National Eat Ice Cream For Breakfast Day."

**March 20, 1905 **

"Ciel." Sebastian said.

Ciel turned to look at Sebastian, "Yes?"

Sebastian went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny purple velvet box. Ciel's eyes widened. _Oh jeez! Oh god! It's happening! That perfectionist! I know this is it! We're sitting at the park near the fountain which started running water today since it's been out till winter and he made my favorite sweets so we could picnic here! Oh god! It's happening! I've become such a girl! Today is even- _

He opened the lid slowly and teasingly so there was only a slight crack. Ciel, too impatient to wait to see what was inside, leaned a bit more forward so his nose was almost touching the box. Then, Sebastian opened it quickly, and what was inside, isn't what made Ciel start to shut his eyes and make them water... it was what came out of the inside. Silver sparkles sprang out to him like a prank box phased to look like a ring holder and they all went into Ciel's face... specifically his nose.

Ciel tensed up, started to awkwardly close his eyes, and, "ACHOO!"

Once he stopped the squeaky sneeze that Sebastian knew he was self conscious about ( because it was so squeaky and girly like ), he glared, possibly letting his eyes dilate and glow. Sebastian cheekily smirked at his boyfriend. He then lifted his hand, extended his pointer finger to the bridge of Ciel's nose, and ran his finger tip down Ciel's poor nose before lightly tapping it. Sebastian smiled, "Happy Proposal Day."

_Sly cheeky bastard..._

**April 23, 1912**

Walking in the streets on London, Ciel held Sebastian's hand firmly dressed in a plain white button up shirt, a plain black knee length pair of shorts, knee high socks, heeled shoes, an Ascot hat, and a regular piece of white cloth to cover his right eye. But what topped it all off ( and was obviously Sebastian's decision ) was Ciel's hair was slightly pulled back into a pony tail which made him appear like a little girl with short hair. Sebastian claimed that some people might recognize Ciel, because they were still in London and even if they were old by now. Sebastian wore a plain black button up jacket, slightly heeled shoes, and winter gloves. If you looked at them from affair, they would seem like Father and daughter or brother and sister. They walked past the paper boy who hollered the breaking story to locals, "The unsinkable Titanic sinks! 1500 die! Carpathia rescues 675 out of 2200 and races to New York City! Survivors mostly women and children!"

"This has been going on for weeks now... I think the entire world knows of the crisis..." Ciel mumbled to Sebastian.

"Now, sweety, that's not a nice thing to say. Many people lost their lives and family." Sebastian scolded, nudging Ciel lightly.

"Yeah, but still... that guys hollering is giving me a headache. Even at the house, I can hear him. Who's idea was it to buy a commoner house?" Ciel questioned walking past the crowd of people.

Sebastian chuckled, "If we were to remain status as nobles, people would be suspicious of our identities."

Ciel gave a look of annoyance and continued walking along the lightly dusted white in snow streets. "Sebastian? Why are we out today? Especially with all of the commotion." Sebastian chuckled again never letting his smirk leave his face. That smirk that always made the once Earl mad... or rather, that was his excuse for when his cheeks turned red. Ciel pouted a bit, "That smirk is what makes us suspicious..." They continued along the path until Ciel inhaled a familiar scent, that scent that the demon strangle would not abandon a taste for. "*Sniff~* Mmmm..."

"Smell good, Hun?" Sebastian mocked, but Ciel ignored him, smiling brightly. His visibly eye closed with satisfaction as he fantasized on the warm creamy dark chocolate. Without Ciel realizing, Sebastian opened a small glass door that made the smell pervade Ciel's nostrils. Ciel opened his eye in confusion, then, his eye brightened and he let go of Sebastian hand, running towards the glass counter with chocolate sweets displayed.

"Chocolate~!" Ciel exclaimed in a childish voice, bending his knees to get a better view of the desirable sweets, putting his hands against the glass ( as well as shoving some other excited children out of the way. )

Sebastian laughed and commented to nobody in specific, "That was quite childish, Ciel." The said boy brushed off his butler-acting-like-a-father. He was supposed to pretend to be a child, and you can't get more childish than this.

"Ciel?" A women waiting for her child to buy asked Sebastian, "What a lovely name. It's French for sky or heavens. It reminds me so much of home..."

Sebastian smiled politely, "She's my daughter. She can be very mature and stubborn at times, but when it comes to sugar, she can never be more carefree."

The women smiled and laughed a bit, "Mine is the same way."

"Out of the way!"

"Yeah wait your turn!" Some children demanded Ciel.

"Shut up, brats!" Ciel hissed at them in a low almost whispered voice through gritted teeth so the parents could not hear. His voice was raspy in a hiss and he let his eyes glow red and dilate.

The children panicked, backing away into other children's backs so when those children turned to scold the inappropriate shoving, they were greeted by what the shoving and fear was caused by: Ciel's demonic eyes and a bit tiny due to being a newborn, but clearly viable, pointy, and abnormal for human fangs. All of the kids ran out of line in jumbles towards their parents.

"Mommy! It's Baba Yaga*!" A girl cried to her mother, pointing at Ciel in accusation.

"Mom! It's the devil!" Another cried to their Mom.

"It's a ghost!" Another exclaimed.

"Bloody Marie!" A boy cried to his Mom, hiding behind her legs.

"Idiot!" A girl told her brother who was cowering behind his mother while she gripped her father's leg. They looked the same age and were possibly twins, "Bloody Marie's eyes look like this~!" She told her brother pulling the bottoms of her eyelids down and looking up to reveal the red behind her eyes.

"Ew! Mom make Ava stop!" The boy cried.

"And blood drips from her eyes~!" The girl informed while their parents shoved the children out the door.

Ciel shrugged, he didn't mind having no friends. Besides! No friends gave him the front of the... oh wait huh? Oh! No line.

"That was odd..." The Chocolatier commented clearly oblivious to Ciel's prior actions, "What can I get you young lady?"

"The biggest Hershey bar you have, please." Ciel said, making sure that his voice was high pitched and filled with joy to mimic the voice of a child.

The man laughed, before going behind the counter and grabbing a wrapped in brown paper with silver lettering placing it on the counter, "That will be ten cents."

Ciel shot his look to Sebastian with a, not a stereotypical puppy dog face, but instead, he brought his hands to touch his lower lips in a fist to mimic paws before making what was visible of his bottom lip quiver. Sebastian sighed and walked over to the counter, pulling out the last ten cents he had from his jacket pocket and handing it to the Chocolatier. The man smiled and Sebastian before handing Ciel his chocolate which Ciel immediately started to unwrap making the silver lettered "Hershey" scrunch up into wrinkles to reveal the dark delicious chocolate that Ciel's ( now normal ) teeth bit into.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" The man said.

The two "father and daughter" walked out of the shop, Ciel not even offering to share the chocolate that his lover had spent the last of his money on. Ciel was too immersed in his dark, silky, delicious, strongly scented, gooey chocolate bar to notice Sebastian giving Ciel a smile. Not his usual meticulous smirk or grin, but a sincere heart warming very similar to Ciel's chocolate gooey lovey-dovey smile and gaze. They rounded a corner into a dark ally where it seemed no one ( not even an ally cat ) would live. The garbage littered on the pot holed street with the unmerciful stench made Ciel grimace. Since he was a demon now, he wasn't so vulnerable to the smell as he would have been if he were human. "Seba-" Ciel began to ask, before Sebastian wrapped his two arms around Ciel's waist, and sprang up in an immortal jump. He placed his feet on a building top but wouldn't let go of Ciel, whose back was against his chest.

"Sebastian! Release me this instant! What in God's name-" Ciel tiraded, but was quickly interrupted by Sebastian gloved hand gently took hold of his chin and turned his head to look forth. Ciel became speechless. On top of the building was a panorama of the docks, the sun made the ocean sparkle and twinkle. "Sebastian..." Ciel managed to get through his lips. Sebastian chuckled and took hold of Ciel again, this time jumping down on to the ground. He than sneakily jumped into a cruise boat, probably setting sail for France or something. In the crowd of touring and relocating travelists, nobody noticed the two... even though Sebastian had just technically jumped onto a moving boat... that was miles away from shore...

When everyone gathered into the tiny doors that lead to hallways that would hold their sleeping chambers, Sebastian, still holding Ciel, went to the tippy-top of the boat which had a good view of the sun. Ciel grabbed hold of the pointed railing, knowing there was nothing to be afraid of because his lover had his arms around him. Wait... lover...

"April 23, Ciel..." Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear. Sebastian then took his hand from Ciel's waist and up, until he reached Ciel's arms and pulled them out as if he had wings.

"I'm... I feel like I'm flying- soaring." Ciel said dazed.

"Happy Lover's Day." Sebastian said.

**April 28, 1943**

"This war is ever going to stop..." Ciel mumbled listening to the radio about the newest headlines on the world war.

"I said that about the crusades." Sebastian commented handing Ciel a cup of tea."Just be thankful we aren't the ones in camps."

"Hm."Ciel mumbled back. His red orbs stared holed into his liquid tea. He would rather it we demons and angels in camps, knowing that simple human torture couldn't kill them. To have humans there though... even if he was a demon, his tears that he cried that one day proved that he had some soul in him.

"Ciel," Sebastian said.

"Hm?" Ciel hummed, looking up from his teacup. He was immediately caught in a warm, genuine kiss from Sebastian.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him into his lap still managing a lip lock. He moved his lips slowly and gently with Ciel's treating them like glass, and moved his free hand that wasn't supporting Ciel's weight to Ciel's ash hair and stroked it lovingly with affection and care. They broke apart softly and slowly, like savoring and ice cream's taste before opening their eyes to look into each others. Sebastian smiled, he no longer needed to search for that light that his Ciel's big red orbs held.. This war was holding him down... a lot. And for some odd reason, that one kiss made all of it go away. "Why?"

"This war is holding you down, Ciel. I only wanted to lift your spirits." Sebastian explained to his beloved and precious porcelain master.

"Yes but one innocent kiss is not going to lift my spirits from those atrocious things happening in this war! So SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian pecked Ciel's lips mid sentence getting the timing of when his lips would come together perfectly so he could peck him.

"Sebastian! Sto-" kiss, "this-" kiss, "Seba-" kiss, "KNOCK" kiss, "IT" kiss, "OFF!" kiss kiss kiss.

"Happy Kiss Your Lover Day." Sebastian said before placing a peck to Ciel's cheek.

**May 1, 1956**

Ciel's red orbs looked at the ticking clock, the longest arm reaching the 12, and the shortest reaching the 11. The other longest hand ticking the fastest, tick...by...tick...by...tick...by...tick...

Sebastian and Ciel always had these small holidays... everyday. Every small passing day of their lives that would go on forever. It was to entertain each other, for the long years and time they would have together. So why was it almost eleven and the day went... normal? Sebastian and Ciel had divided days and months so that one couldn't see that days national day and the other could plot for something to do that day. So for example, if Ciel got April 3, Sebastian's calendar didn't have the third and he wouldn't know the national day for the day.

Today was Sebastian's day, and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Sebastian finally finished buttoning Ciel's night clothes before starting to get into his night clothing as well. Ciel and him shared a room now considering that they were lovers and middle class citizens. As soon as Sebastian finished his last button, he slipped into the springy mattress with Ciel and made himself comfortable in the covers. Sebastian lifted a brow notching that Ciel wasn't facing him or cuddling him like normal. "Are you angry with me, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel turned his head around and sat up, "What the hell? Nothing happened today! I waste my time figuring out my plots on days! Hell, I have plots for my days three years from now! Why can't you do the same? What made you stop?! You've been true and loyal to your word up till this point!"

Sebastian smiled before he too sat up and placed his hand over Ciel's small feminine soft hand, "Yes, well, that's just it. I'm always loyal to you." Sebastian gave Ciel a charming smile and placed his marked and exposed hand over his chest, "Happy Loyalty Day, M'lord."

**June 4, 1962**

Sebastian walked in the door, hanging up his coat on a coat rack greeted by Ciel who was lazily watching something on the telly, wrapped up in a big giant white cushioned blanket that went around his body and on top of his head. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and sat down next to him, letting out a huge sigh.

"Tough day at work?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah." Sebastian replied, leaning his head back against the wall that the sofa was up against and closing his eyelids.

Trying to manage conversation, Ciel spoke, " is on. You like this movie, the one with James Bond in it?"

No reply.

Ciel gave a concerned look, how could a human job cause a demon to be this worn out? Oh wait... I did that to him when I was human. Nudging Sebastian, Ciel got up and walked over to the radio, turning off the telly. Grabbing Sebastian's hand, he dragged the poor tired man from his warm spot on the sofa and began surfing through channels.

Ciel tried to sway with Sebastian, even he was still awkward at dancing, but over time, the formality in it had faded away slowly, but that didn't make him more coordinated. And a uncooperative demon made things harder. Even some of the hits on the chart, Surfin' Safari by the Beach boys, The End of the World by Skeeter Davis, You Are My Sunshine by by Ray Charles, Sherry by the Four Seasons, and P'S I Love You by the Beatles made no sudden moment from the demon.

Ciel smirked before lunging at Sebastian, wrapping his small arms ( that would still never grow ) around Sebastian's waist, and buried his face in his chest, the blanket still around his head and body like a body suit. This got Sebastian's attention, Ciel just didn't throw random acts of affection out of nowhere when they weren't cuddling in bed! Sebastian lifted the blanket from Ciel's head in order to see his ash grey hair that he dearly loved, and dropped the blanket in shock. Two cat ears were above Ciel's head,and a matching tail with a bell out his back. Of coarse the ears were a headband and the tail was a buckle that attached to Ciel's belt, but it all still made Sebastian touch them and stroke them and made his cheeks warm up with pink.

Ciel smiled, "Happy Hug Your Cat Day."

**July 12, 1967**

R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-G! R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-G!

Ciel's hand slammed the alarm clock. He rolled back to his normal position wishing there was some sort of magic button that could silence the alarm clock, but remind him later that he needed to rise for the day. His normal position still contained the warmth he had left, but not as much because most of that warmth was from Sebastian's arms around him all night, and the minute Sebastian heard that alarm, he was up for the day, ready to dress Ciel... he was no snooze.

Flipping his legs over the side of the bed, Sebastian began to unclothe him and clothe him, putting on his dark blue navy button up shirt , then putting on his regular tan pants, shoes, and combing Ciel's hair. When Sebastian walked towards the closet to begin to clothe himself, Ciel's eyebrow went up, "Sebastian?"

The said prior but still acts like butler turned around to face his eternal master, "Yes?"

Ciel blinked. He went through this routine for nearly 80 years! How could he forget? "Forgetting something? Ya know, MY EYE?"

Sebastian simply finished clothing himself in his suit before walking over to Ciel who remained sitting on their bed. He did nothing. Ciel had a wide eyed, mouth agape goofy look of disbelief on his face. Ciel then leaned over to the bedside table's first drawer and pulled out his normal eye bandage before holding it out to Sebastian, still with a look of disbelief.

Sebastian smiled, before bending on his knees so his face leveled with Ciel's. What he did next surprised Ciel. Sebastian took hold of Ciel's face and brought his lips and delicately as possible to kiss both of Ciel's eyes, letting the kisses linger for a while. He then took the bandage and placed it back in the drawer, "Happy Two Colored Eyes Day."

**August 22, 1971 **

Besides saying 'please' and 'thank you' all day, Ciel was pretty normal. Their small holiday games had continued, but soon escalated into a guessing game. They would attempt to guess the holiday in which they were celebrating.

After running into the dollar store to grab some needed 'items', Ciel made his way towards home, passing a church along the way, hearing the prayers and praise to God from those inside. When was the last time he'd been in a church? His funerals couldn't even be in a church! The priests turned his corpse down every time. It didn't matter, today was just for fun. He just hoped that those up in heaven, and down in hell **( A/N: or reading this fanfic! )** wouldn't be offended on what his actions would do tonight. His actions would make angels cry for his sings and devils and demons gag in disgust **( A/N: and make fangirls laugh! Hopefully... ) **

It was ironic, but Ciel ad Sebastian lived in a house right next door to the church, so when Ciel passed the church, Sebastian was still waiting for Ciel's return from his shopping trip in the yard. It was also kinda weird looking: Sebastian sitting in his yard at night... doing nothing when he was really waiting for Ciel's return and reassuring his safety.

"So, let me guess... Gratitude Day?" Sebastian asked, "You've been nice all day and been using your manners. You even paused slightly at the church... ew, that place..." Sebastian murmured.

Ciel smiled evilly, but then let his big eyed and innocent smile return to his lips before going into the plastic dollar store bag and retreating the item inside. Placing the headband with a wire swirling once in the sky, and forming a circle above his head in a silver sparkle on his head, Ciel placed his palms together so his fingertips pointed at the sky, and he kneeled before Sebastian... turning the demon on greatly in a weird disgusted... but arousing fetish. It was just a look of praying and a god for saking plastic cheap dollar halo!

"Happy Be an Angel Day."

**September 6, 1973 **

Wrapping himself in his blankets, Ciel made room for Sebastian in bed while the demon put on his night clothes. Ciel shut his eyelids, waiting for his prior butlers warmth to engulf him. But when the familiar warmth didn't spread throughout his back and around his waist, Ciel cracked an eyelid open to see Sebastian had left the room.

Sitting up, Ciel watched the door until Sebastian came back in the room with... a book? Walking around the bed frame to his regular spot, Sebastian made himself comfortable next to Ciel putting an arm around Ciel and up again to flip the pages of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Ciel quirked a brow at Sebastian before smiling softly in a drowsy daze and closed his eyes again, adoring the feel of Sebastian's chest rumbling along with his heart beat as well as his smooth calming voice that slowly lured Ciel to sleep.

Closing the book, Sebastian laid one of the first copies of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland on the nightstand before turning off the side lamp and got cozy in a laying down position beside Ciel. Stroking Ciel's hair, Sebastian whispered, "Happy Read a Book Day."

**October 2, 1986 **

The lecture was boring. Not to mention the fact that it was history, ad everything they were learning for the first time, Ciel was learning for the millionth time he learned it. It also didn't help that they were studying the Victorian Era... so in a way, Ciel was learning about himself. The only thing that made up for this lecture was seeing Sebastian, or rather, Mr. Michaels' face when he spoke about the Queen's loyal watch dog, and jack the ripper, and immigration from India, ect. It was also the fact that whenever Sebastian spoke of Earl Ciel Alexander Phantomhive, he would seem to speak with more... passion. Like how he would say, "But Phantomhive never gave up, even at twelve, and worked to find that killer. " Or, "Even with not many friends, no family, and those acquaintances that betrayed him, Earl always had one person who remained loyal." and the one that made Ciel's face heat up, "After the young Earl's death, the butler vanished, some saying that he followed his Young Master that he loved and remained loyal to since he was a child, to death in hell."

To average students, he would have been an over dramatic teacher that was way too passionate about his job with teaching rich brats about history, but to Ciel, he was a hopeless teasing romantic that made him smile under his uniform jacket. Ciel was the anti-social, scary, mysterious kid in school. To see him smile would be like receiving a photo of blackmail.

After the bell, everyone snapped out of their daze, gathered their things, and ran out the door to join in the five minute passing period social gatherings. Ciel gathered his things, and slowly walked to the front of the class where started to prepare for the next ( poor unfortunate ) class.

"Ciel Fontum, may I help you?" asked.

Walking towards the door, Ciel stopped and turned his head in a slight smirk, "Ding." He said with a smile.

Sebastian took off his glasses, "You guessed correctly, Ciel. Happy All World Smiles Day."

**January 12, 2003 **

"I invited someone over." Chisel blurted out of the blue at breakfast.

Sebastian stopped his motions of serving another pancake. Over the years ( many of them ), it had only been Chisel and him. So who was the guest? Chisel didn't really make friends at school, or at his beginning job at the studios. He was a very reticent person. "A friend?" Sebastian asked a bit startled.

Chisel sipped his orange juice, "More like... an acquaintance... no not even."

"So you don't like this person?" Sebastian asked in a non emotional tone. It didn't surprise him that Chisel didn't exactly like this person, but it did confuse him why Chisel would willingly invite someone he disliked over to their home.

"Oh~, I don't. But you might." Chisel said meticulously.

Knock Knock Knock Knock KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Chisel shouted to the obviously impatient person.

Waltzing over to the front door, he opened the door and was greeted by the "acquaintance" and the warm, dry, Texas air.

"BASSSSSSSSSYYYYY~ DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!?" A flamboyant red haired reaper shouted in agony, hugging and rubbing up against Sebastian.

Sebastian sent a glare at his love, "Why?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Chisel shrugged, "The small holiday of the day didn't fit my description well. But it did so his. He work sat the studios with me."

"Of coarse I'm more famous because I'm fabulous!" Grell told them, but really, was pleasing and convincing himself.

Chisel cleared his throat, bring a fist up to his mouth, "Of coarse you're more well established. You've been working there longer, as far as they know, I'm a bit young, and I still carry an accent making the Funimation directors pin me as maybe a bit less functional and flexible with voices."

"Fabulous?" Sebastian asked in a worn out voice obviously not pleased with their 'house guest'.

"Oh yes, by the way... "Chisel started, walking away from the occupied living area. He then flipped his hair as if mimicking Grell's behavior and a girly act, "Happy Wildly Fabulous Men Day."

**January 13, 2014 **

Getting into the limo, Ciel let out a huff of air, "Fangirls... who knew this Black Butler show would become such a hit."

Sebastian smirked, "They say stories that are based on real life are the best."

For some reason, the limo ride was silent. It was only because they knew where they were headed. Ciel's voice acting job had made him well established and soon lifted him off into acting and soon, Black Butler became so popular, they would shoot in England... and for a new edition, the caretakers thought because it was a "fantasy" story based on a real life inspiration person ( bull shit ), they let Funimation use the real Phantomhive mansion as a set for shooting.

When they arrived, Ciel didn't have time to inherit the look of his mansion. They were shooting right away, and signing autographs of those outside, posing for pictures for the paparazzi, and of coarse... it couldn't be Black Butler without fan service! Between Sebastian saying his signature lines, Ciel being lifted by Sebastian, Ciel giving him orders, both of them showing off their "contact" mark and "tattoo".

Finally, night came and the caretakers allowed the cast to pick rooms and sleep in them. For role play and experience sake, the actors of the mansion's servants slept in what used to be the servants quarters. The rest slept in the hundreds of guest bedrooms. Ciel was fortunate enough to get what used to be his old room. As soon as he entered, he wished he hadn't. Memories of the past flooded him. When everyone scrammed around the manor, when his parents showered him with affection, when Elizabeth would play with him and later annoy him. When he had parties, when he returned to the manor from exhaustion of cases, when he cried in secrecy, when they were all alive...

For the first time in years, Ciel broke down. His knees hit the floor in a loud thump and his hands rubbed his swollen wet eyes in a child like manor. His breath was sharp when he tried to take in air between sobs. He cried so hard that he didn't notice his prior butler walk in the door behind him. Sebastian noticed his crying master as his shoulder shook, and closed the door immediately and picked up his master from the floor and put him on the bed. He took of his jacket and laved down next to his weeping master and caressed Ciel's cheek softly wiping his tears and dragging the droplets with his thumb across his cheeks. He rubbed soothing circles in his back and whispered little nothings in his ear. After Ciel calmed down a bit to the point where he could breath properly, Sebastian pulled Ciel's chin up so he could gaze at Ciel's eyes, "What's wrong?"

Ciel spilled out everything. How he missed everyone, how he wanted to hear them, hold them, talk to them, and see them. "When they were all alive..." Ciel finished his ramble letting more warm tears flow down his cheeks.

Sebastian was quick to wipe them, "When you didn't have me like you do now?" This made Ciel stop and look at Sebastian with his big doe eyes.

"When you couldn't hold me like now, " Sebastian took Ciel's arms that were weak and put them around his own neck, sitting up so Ciel sat in his lap. "When you didn't let out your tears in front of me?" He wiped more tears. "When you didn't cuddle with me every night. Or hold my hand. Or tell me what you were feeling. Or kiss me?" Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Ciel's lips, softly but with enough firm pressure to show his love.

Opening his eyes and breaking the kiss, Ciel hugged Sebastian. "I-I don't know why... I'm sorry." He murmured into Sebastian's chest.

"Shhhh..." Sebastian soothed him, petting his hair. "You know I love you, and I'll always be here for you. Ciel, even though you're the first master I have ever had that didn't give me my repayment, you weren't the first to care for me. As a demon, it's in my soul to deceive. But, you are the first master I have returned feelings of affection to. Every Halloween, we feast on souls together because we both grow hungry. Every Thanksgiving, you willingly try to take part in making the evenings dinner. Every Christmas, we exchange gifts not worrying about the many immortals that may wish death upon us. Every New Years, we kiss at the stroke of midnight. Every Easter, we have an Easter Egg Hunt because you wish to find candy, and I adore seeing you happy. Every birthday, we remember our past life together, and comfort each other, but we embrace the life we have now as well. Every anniversary of this new eternal life, we still..."

Ciel gave Sebastian a glare. It was better in the act then saying it aloud. Sebastian laughed, "And every day, we have these small holidays. Master, before, a day was just a day to me. Another day waiting to feast on dinner. Another day to remember for the Master. Sometimes, I forget how old I am because I didn't bother to count to years of my eternal life anymore. But now, I have a reason. No day is boring, and not a day passes where you leave my side, and when you do, it's to use the bathroom, and even then, I miss you. I can't go a day without you next to me. I love you with every fiber of my being. And though this is a silly humane thing that I have been planning to wait on, I understand you were born a human and therefore, still use their customs. But that's not why I'm doing this." Sebastian got off the bed, and knelt in front of his Master holding both of his hands, as Ciel sat up, "It's because I do love you. And I always will... I would say so much more, but no words that can be said, written, or thought of can depict my feelings for you. Young Master, we're still contracted together, for eternity. But, I wish to be contracted together in a different matter."

Moving one knee up so his foot was on the ground, and leaving his other knee still on the floor, Sebastian closed his hands together, and when he opened them, a purple velvet box lay there. It was the same box with the sparkles in it that made Ciel sneeze on Proposal Day on March 20, 1985. Was this one of those hopeless jokes to cheer him up like on Kiss Your Lover Day April 28, 1943? It made him feel bubbly inside, like on Lovers Day April 23, 1912 ( which that crappy wait three hours till the boat sinks movie the Titanic copied their love moment on the ship )? But it made Ciel feel soothed, not drowsy, but like he was protected because Sebastian was there like on Read A Book Day, on September 6, 1973. But he also felt like he could be happy forever, like angels were supposedly in heaven... like his joke on Be an Angel Day on August 22, 1971. He also felt as if he would be there for Sebastian too, like on Hug Your Cat Day on June 4, 1962. He also felt as if for eternity, on every February 1, he would eat ice cream for breakfast on Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day. He also felt as if every day for the rest of eternity, he would have a smile like on All World Smiles Day like on October 2, 1986. Another strange feeling Ciel had was that his contracted eye wouldn't mean anything anymore. As if something new would take place of that bond and replace that free feeling he had on July 12 for Happy Two Colored Eyes Day. Even if his prior butler now lover would remain loyal for eternity both butler wise and lover wise, that May 1 would still remain that normal day because he was always loyal. He had a feeling that he wouldn't want to see Grell every January 12, but he did have a feeling that today, January 13, 2014 would mean something... for eternity.

"Ciel Alexander Phantomhive, my beautiful beloved lover and eternal Master," Sebastian began. He then opened the case, but this time, it wasn't sparkles that popped out that made Ciel's eyes water... it was real sparkles. Ciel brought his hands up to his mouth and let his tears fall, "Will you marry me?"

He didn't trust his voice at that moment. His eyes still possessed tears, and his throat was scratchy and had a lump feeling, threatening to let whimpers and cried escape. Ciel quickly leaned forward and kissed his lover on his lips. Holding Sebastian's face firmly between his shaking, nimble hands, he kissed him over ad over, everywhere. His cheeks, his nose, his hair, his hairline, his eyes, and lips, his jaw line, his chin... all while repeating, "Yes. . ! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" With his shaky and trembling voice of joy.

Sebastian took Ciel's right hand and placed the diamond ring with a red gem in the middle that had the diamond swirl right thought the middle and behind it like a secure hug that made an infinity symbol. As corny as it was, Ciel loved it. After letting his lover, now Fiancée breath, he smiled and asked, "So... is this Proposal Day Pt 2?"

Sebastian laughed, "No." Kissing his hand and the the ring, Sebastian looked at Ciel again with a smile, "Happy Make Your Dreams Come True Day."

Word got out of the marriage to the public and of coarse, at panels and interviews that they always had to do together, they were always asked details on the marriage and requested to kiss. Fangirls of the Black Butler community took advantage of the marriage ( for it was sudden, no one knew they were even dating ) and always emailed and requested Funimation to have Ciel. P and Sebastian. M hok up. The request was always turned down.

Sebastian and Ciel got married at the Phantomhive estate for a private wedding. The invited people were Grell Sutcliff, William. , the Undertaker, the spirits of King Charles and his little brother, the spirits of Queen Victoria and her husband and children, the spirits of Bard, Finny ( Finny's bird ), and Mey-Rin. The spirits of Ciel's parents, the reincarnated Pluto, the spirit of Alberline, the spirit of Angelina Durless ( Madame Red ), the spirit of Elizabeth Midlford and her parents, the spirit of Lau and Ran-Mao, the spirit of Druitt, the spirit of Sebastian the dog, and even the spirit of Aloid Trancy and Luka ( whom apologized for their naive and selfish ways and wished them the best ). Even Sebastian's brother Lucifer attended and married Ciel and Sebastian. He wasn't like everyone depicted, he looked pretty human with wings that were torn and even played around and pinched Ciel's cheeks every now and then. That pissed off Sebastian every time.

Their honey moon remained in London, and they happily live there now. The question is... what Small Holiday are they celebrating now? ( and when is Ciel going to annouce that he is pregnet with Sebastian's baby? )

**Okay! That was a looooooong one shot! So I've been busy latelyy and I'm sorry I haven't been updating! We had no internet for a looooong time! Yes, these holidays do exist, and a lot of them are similar! So I just picked my favorite and wrote them cause I needed to get them out of my head! So please review what you think and please tell me that you teared up just a wittle bit cause I did... HAPPY ENDING GUYS!? Oh and yes, I did research on the years just to see what was happening around then and**

*** Baba Yaga is a russian boogey man kinds girl who lives in a den in the mountains and rides on a motorcycle thing. She had metal teeth and eats bad children. **

**Please review and like! I want to know if this was worth my time ( approximatley three days to type and prof read )! It also makes me feel bubbly and happy inside! Also, check out my story Miss Me, Miss Me and like and review that! For those waiting on my other story Devil's Child, I will try and update that soon! Just please review and like cause that really motivates me! So thanks like and review and bye bye!**


End file.
